


beautifully confusing

by taenzanite



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and that's literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taenzanite/pseuds/taenzanite
Summary: hyunjin always falls asleep on changbin's shoulder





	beautifully confusing

It is not uncommon for Changbin to feel a sudden weight on his shoulder when he is curled into the very back seat of the big company van that escorts them from their sets to their dorm, to their sets, to the dorm. The ride has become a small rock amidst Changbin’s big confusing life of exhaustion and exhilaration spilling over onto each other. He memorizes each merge on each highway, each tacky billboard plastered over the sides of buildings, each member’s little habits as they lay scattered about the backseats of the van. Minho stares blankly at the ceiling for the majority of the ride, and Jisung becomes utterly unreachable due to the colourful earphones visible through his ruffled caramel hair. Seungmin and Jeongin sit up closest to the front, far enough away that Changbin can’t catch what they’re saying, but he presumes it’s something at least mildly satanic, from their hushed giggles and well, what else would those two talk about? Chan hums to himself and gazes out the dark night, and Changbin wonders if he is burning every last detail of the ride into his memory, just to find a piece of familiarity, like he does.   
And Hyunjin, well, Hyunjin has been banished to the back seat realm with Changbin, and his eyes usually flutter shut within seconds of settling into his seat. Often, his head will sag onto Changbin’s shoulder, a few soft, endearing snores escaping from his open mouth. This is probably the least constant part of the trip, considering sometimes Hyunjin’s head will sometimes loll back against the window, and Changbin will watch him apprehensively, always trying to tell himself that the the reason he’s so bothered is because the car is trembling and Hyunjin’s head knocks against the window with every last move it makes. It’s definitely not because of the fact that Hyunjin’s head is not in it’s rightful place, which is Changbin’s shoulder.   
Why this bothers him so much, why the small gesture of Hyunjin not falling asleep on his shoulder bothers him so much, he has no idea. Maybe it’s because he’s trying to cultivate this one small environment into something he can control, and that requires everything being the same, right down to the placement of Hyunjin’s pretty lil noggin.  
Maybe that’s the reason why Changbin is so pleased when, one surprisingly chilly August night, Hyunjin shifts forwards from his previous irritating position of being smushed up against the window and mumbles something.   
“What, sorry?” Changbin asks, keeping his voice low. If he dares rise it, Minho will positively shoot a dagger down his throat, and he doesn’t feel like being faced with the wrath of the older boy tonight.   
“Changbinuuuhh,” Hyunjin repeats, slitting one eye open the barest amount. He reaches out one hand, fingers opening and closing in a grabbing motion, and then slides over as far as his seatbelt will allow him. Changbin scoots a little closer in reply, and Hyunjin’s head falls into its usual niche.   
At this customary occurrence, Changbin would usually manage to relax back into his fake-leather seat, finally letting the tiredness roll off him with every second that Hyunjin’s head stays there, but this time, Changbin remains looking at him.  
Admittedly, he’s a bit scared Hyunjin will open his eyes and notice Changbin creepily staring at him, but it’s exceptionally hard to tear his eyes away.   
Hyunjin has always been renowned for his looks, from back in their shared trainee days all the way to now, when fans go wild over his pretty face. And Changbin can see why, and it can be summed up in three simple words: he is gorgeous. Even now, with not a speck of makeup near his skin, the only blemishes visible are the moles sprinkled across his face, under his eye, on his cheek. Or at least, on someone else, they might be considered blemishes, but on Hyunjin they simply manage to somehow enhance his beauty, just like how his authentically messy hair- not the tousled curls the stylists painstakingly cultivate- and slight but deep eye bags, and the drying line of drool escaping his plush lips, also manage to make him even more beautiful in this moment. They are reminders of his humanity, prodding you to remember that he is not some flawless machine, but a human. And maybe that’s what Changbin likes so much about Hyunjin, the fact that he has those facets to him, that authenticity.   
And that’s when Changbin realizes why he so dislikes watching Hyunjin’s head get jostled around by the trembles of the car- it’s because he likes Hyunjin’s head against his shoulder.   
The warmth of him, seeping into Changbin, the comforting weight, the soft touch of cologne and under that, the not-exactly-unpleasant smell of, well, him.   
Changbin likes it all, ridiculously so.  
Hyunjin finally seems to notice that he has an audience, and slowly opens one tired eye.   
Changbin can only watch as a soft smile creeps over Hyunjin’s lips, the way one might watch as the sun peeks it’s rays out from behind a cloud, and lets that warmth wash over them. Hyunjin cracks his other eye open too, and now they’re staring at each other, faces barely inches apart. Hyunjin’s smile just keeps widening, like he can’t control it either.   
“I love you,” Hyunjin exhales the words, his eyelids fluttering back shut over his deep brown eyes, body sagging into Changbin. He wonders how the hell he got himself into this situation, with this beautifully confusing person in front of him mumbling a confession that he doesn’t know how to take.   
After a beat, he takes it by pecking Hyunjin hesitantly on the tip of his snub nose. The boy responds with a smile that creeps through Changbin’s every last artery and vein and neurone. He feels like a vessel that has just been filled to the brim with some kind of golden, gleaming potion. He rests his forehead against Hyunjin’s fluffy mop, mirrors the younger’s action of closing his eyes.   
“Love you too, ugly.”

**Author's Note:**

> woOW, great, talent, 10 outta 10 would word vomit again  
> us changjin stans are fed so well though ugh


End file.
